


Thinking Out Loud

by ThisIsOnYouPrincess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cutesy, F/M, Fluff, Songfic, Thinking Out Loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsOnYouPrincess/pseuds/ThisIsOnYouPrincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An injured Clarke and frustrated Bellamy realise that maybe, just maybe, being lost isn't the worst thing in the world, not when they're together.<br/>Warning: Major Fluff, no smut (bc i know I made it sound a lil smutty, sorry)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Out Loud

**_________________________________________________________ **

**_When your legs don't work like they used to before,_ **

**_And I can't sweep you off of your feet_ **

**_________________________________________________________ **

"Quit squirming, Clarke." Bellamy groans as he carts her through the woods. "It's bad enough you've gone and broken your ankle-"

"Sprained." She interjects. 

"Fine,  _sprained_ your ankle and I'm having to carry you-"

"You didn't  _have_ to carry me, Bellamy. I was perfectly fine walking, which I demonstrated, but apparently I was slowing you down." She rolls her eyes, squirming in his arms once more. He locks them tighter around her. 

"Stop, Clarke. I'm carrying you. At the rate you were walking, we wouldn't be back by sunrise, let alone sunset." He sighs, rolling his eyes, too. She groans. "What, Princess? Can't a guy sweep you off of your feet every now and again?" He teases. 

"Not when it's you." She claims, glaring at him, which is surprisingly threatening considering he's holding her and her face is merely four inches from his own. 

 

____________________________________________________________________________

**_And I'm thinking about how people fall in love in mysterious ways_ **

**_Maybe just a touch of a hand_ **

**______________________________________________________________________________ **

 

Clarke finally settles into Bellamy's arms, thinking of a touch, what feels like years ago, but in reality wasn't more than a few months, a touch that started it all. Bellamy's hand on her shoulder as she knelt in front of 'The Grounder' - who is now Lincoln, to them - begging and pleading for Finn's life, whilst Bellamy stood behind her, firm and unyielding, a comforting hand on the shoulder to her struggling form "You don't have to be here for this". It was then that she realised that he  _cared_ and maybe she cared a little more for him than she wanted to admit, even now. 

And then later, his hand engulfing her own, claiming back the offending weapon that had parted Lincoln's skin and flesh, pierced through his palm at Bellamy's hands. A firm "Who we are and who we need to be to survive are different things, Clarke." And that was perhaps the first time she accepted what he said without any reservations or arguments. His hand let go of hers, but the ghost of it remained, along with a mixture of Finn's and his attacker's blood. The look he gave her and the conflict in his brown eyes secured her knowledge his sadness, his brokenness, his lack of peace of mind, internally screaming  _do you think I_ want _to be this way? Do you think I torture people for the hell of it?_

It's ridiculous, anyway. Can someone even fall in love at just a few simple touches of a hand? No. But they can fall in love with the subtext and the subliminal messages behind the touches. 

 

**__________________________________________________ **

**_I'm thinking out loud,_ **

**_Maybe we found love right where we are._ **

**___________________________________________________ **

 

Bellamy's arms are slightly dead from carrying Clarke around, but he refuses to acknowledge it, instead tightening his arms and shifting her higher up on his torso. "Where are we?" 

"Uhh... Just a couple of miles from here, Princess," He tries to blag his way through it, because for once in his life, Bellamy was too caught up in his thoughts of the girl in his arms to even think about where they are. 

"I didn't ask how far we are, Bellamy. I asked  _where_ we are." She reminds him. 

"I don't know, Clarke. We're lost. What're we going to do?" 

"I don't know! Let me down and I'll try to help."

"Where's your tracker when we need him?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"I'm thinking out loud, Clarke." Bellamy chuckles with a shake of his head. "The questions are rhetorical." 

"Why ask them out loud then?" She asks, exasperated, throwing her arms up in the air, which is difficult with his arms wrapped around the back of her shoulders and legs. 

"Just wondering," He shrugs, laughing.  _They might be lost, but they're together. And maybe, for now, nothing else matters. Maybe they can find love in each other._

 

**_____________________________________________________________________________________ **

**_Maybe it's all part of a plan_ **

**_Well, I'll just keep making the same mistakes, hoping that you'll understand_ **

____________________________________________________________________________________

 

"Do you think this is part of the plan?" Bellamy asks suddenly, Clarke still in his arms on account of him not letting her walk for herself, much to her extreme frustration.

"What? Us getting lost? Whose plan? I'll be having stern words with them-"

"No, Clarke. I mean this, the 100 being sent down to earth, you, Octavia, me, us meeting, do you think it's all part of some big plan for us? For all of us?" Clarke shrugs. 

"I don't know. I do know that there's no time for philosophical thoughts, Bellamy! I mean, God, we've got all the time in the world for that at camp, we just need to  _get there first!"_ Bellamy chuckles, shaking his head. 

"Calm down, Princess. What? My company not enough for you? You want Spacewalker, too?" There's a hint of bitterness in his tone that she ignores. 

"Believe me, Bellamy, your company is  _plenty,_ I'd just rather enjoy it back at camp, where we're, you know,  _safe?_ I mean, how many times have we gotten lost-"

"And how many times have we found our way back?" He reminds her gently. "We'll always find our way back, Clarke."

"I don't understand why we're making the same mistakes!" Clarke groans.

"Technically, it's not us. It's me." Clarke peers at him curiously, it's one of the first times he's admitted to being at blame for something, other than the night that they killed Dax in self-protection, he admitted to a _lot_ that night, giving her more of an insight into his disturbed mind, which strangely, only left her more perturbed and waiting for more. "And I don't mind. I'll just keep making the same mistakes. Hoping you'll understand." He peeks at her slyly from the corner of his eyes, which are twinkling with mirth.

"That's all well and good, Bell. But we still need to find our way back to camp. Oh God, think of all of the casualties, people just can't not hurt themselves-"

"Your mother will sort it out." He tells her. 

"Yeah, but I should be helping! I mean, that's my job-" She's cut off by a pair of warm lips pressing onto hers. She's rendered motionless for a few moments with the shock of it, but then she reacts to his persistent lips, kissing back. 

 

_**______________________________________________** _

_**Take me into your loving arms** _

_**Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars** _

_**________________________________________________** _

 

"Bellamy, put me down." She says gently against his lips, and this time he obliges, letting her down gently against a tree. He starts to turn away, but she catches him first, pressing her lips back to his, where they should be. 

"What're you doing?" He asks, startled, thinking she had wanted him to put her down because she was uncomfortable, not because she wanted to kiss him more fully. 

"Well, I, uh, thought - I mean, you kissed me and i-" And his lips are on hers once again, this time rendering her speechless but not motionless, because she reacts more quickly, winding her arms around his neck and bringing his considerably taller frame down to her size, trying to press up onto her tiptoes but wincing into Bellamy's mouth at the pain that shoots up her leg, he props her against the tree, using his own body to press her up gently, so that she can be at his height without worrying about her ankle. 

"It's dark." She mumbles. "There are stars out." She looks up in wonder, staring at the balls of gas that she'd seen so often outside of the ark, but never so truly appreciated as she does in that moment, wrapped up in Bellamy's arms - just wrapped up in Bellamy, really - temple pressed against his as they gaze at the sky together, in wonder, before he turns his attention back to her lips, pressing his own against hers, cautiously, as if she were fragile and made to break, as all humans are. 

 

**_____________________________________________________ **

**_Place your head on my beating heart._ **

**_Thinking out loud_ **

**_That maybe we found love right where we are_ **

**______________________________________________________ **

 

"Maybe this is a part of the plan." Clarke murmurs, her head resting on Bellamy's chest as he's propped up against the tree, previous thoughts of finding camp forgotten - for now. 

"What?"

"Us? Maybe we were continually getting lost, until we found each other." She says, and then screws up her nose. "That sounded  _way_ mushier out loud than it did in my head."

"Sure, sure." Bellamy laughs, humouring her. "But I get what you mean. Like maybe we're meant to be. Yeah. We should really leave all philosophical thoughts for at camp."

"Of course. I'm always right." That draws a laugh from Bellamy's lips. "We're not really lost here, are we?"

"No, we seriously are."

"Bellamy."

"Fine. We're about a half mile away from camp. It's in that direction." He throws an arm out pointing to the side of them and Clarke laughs. 

"Tomorrow, I'm going to be  _so_ mad at you for this, Bellamy Blake."

"But now?"

"But now I'm tired, and I just want to go home." Bellamy eases her off of his chest, throws himself up off of the floor and then turns to help her up. 

"C'mon, Princess. Let's go home." He says, although deep down, he knows that home is where she is - no matter how mushy that sounds. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set after Bellamy rescues Clarke and the rest from the Mountain Men and stuff, because I'm a firm believer in Bellamy being alive - please, how can he not be? - and they're rebuilding their civilisation, trying to get it the way it was with all of the Ark Citizens. Bellamy and Clarke went looking for the 'magic seaweed' and Clarke sprained her ankle trying to get it, so Bellamy had to get the seaweed and carry her back.  
> Btw, this is way mushier than I intended, but I'm tired and it ended up really fluffy, so yeah.  
> Quotes in Bold and Italic are from 'Thinking Out Loud' by Ed Sheeran. Because I've reached that point in my obsession where basically every song reminds me of them and this just happened to be on at the time.


End file.
